In That House
by guillotineghost
Summary: Fic based on a dream I had. I had returned, somehow, to that house that I wanted to forget about...but why was he there? Reader x Axel. Lemonish.


I opened my eyes and found myself in my old room in the house on Gaut Street-a place that I couldn't forget no many how many times I tried to cover the memories with a layer of happier, recent times.

It was there, so many years ago, when I was only ten years old, that my mother's boyfriend lashed me with hickories tied together with electrical tape and spat out venomous words at me for "not growing up".

Of course, even today, I haven't "grown up". I'm still who I am.

I didn't know why I was in the old room, but figured out quickly that I was in a dream.

There were two closed doors on either side of the room, as the house itself went in a circle, and the green carpet was soft in an an uncanny way.

The walls were the same cell white, void of any posters or any life. The bed was made up neatly, the way I made it every morning, and the mirror in the center of the wall on the opposite side of the room was still there. I tried to look at my reflection, but I'm not sure if I was me as of now or me back then.

Looking over to my bed more closely, I saw necklace there. It looked a lot like a dog tag.

Not questioning the writing on it, which I saw, but I cannot recall the inscribing, I slid the chain around my neck.

It was then that I noticed the hooded figure standing in the left hand corner of the room.

"You know what to do, right?" I recognized the voice, and wondered why he was in my dream.

It was Axel.

As in, Axel from the Kingdom Hearts series.

I didn't like him, never found him attractive, and hadn't even played the games in months, yet here he was in one of the places I'd tried so hard to forget since I was taken out of the hell by authorities when I was twelve.

"Yeah," I lied; I had no idea what he was talking about.

He flipped his hood off, revealing the tear mark tattoos about an inch under his emerald eyes. "Good, then. Wait here."

With that, he left though a dark corridor, and I decided to lay on my bed and try to wake up my body in this world, supposedly "reality" as they call it.

I lay there, feeling the cooling sheets against my skin. What was I wearing? My old nightgown, the one that looked a lot like a crimson version of Tinkerbell's dress.

I looked up at the ceiling. In the dark room I could see little neon colored dots dancing across the ceiling, the way you see them whenever the lights have just been turned off or when you wake up at three in the morning and open your eyes.

It seemed as if I laid there forever, idly shifting to my side and then back onto my stomach. About every twenty minutes or so, Axel would reappear then vanish again.

This happened at least three times, so it was most likely just an hour that I laid there despite the fact it seemed like much longer.

I half expected that I'd been transported back in time, and that I'd have to live out the nightmare all over again.

But maybe this time would be different...maybe I could prevent my father from having a stroke, maybe I could...

As I was thinking about the possibilities of disturbing the time space continuum, Axel reappeared by my bedside once again and this time he stayed.

"You wanna get out of here?" He asked.

I nodded. "Kind of, yeah."

He sat on the mattress and looked over at me. His eyes almost glowed in the dark. "You're so paranoid. Stop worrying." He said something like that, I can't remember the exact conversation we had.

His voice was strong, confident, and cocky. I remember his voice more than the words they formed.

Then he said, leaning closer to me. "Don't let yourself get incinerated by those things you wanna forget."

And he kissed me.

As someone that's never kissed many people in my life, it was surprisingly realistic.

The warmness of the intimate contact and the heated breath we shared sent chills up my spine. I couldn't pull away, and in the back of my mind, I didn't want to, despite the fact that I'd never felt this way about Axel before.

Sure, he had a fanbase, but he just wasn't my type. My type was more the brooding, angsty, dark characters.

After the kiss, which might have qualified as a make out, he softly unfolded my arms from his neck (when I had done that?). I realized then he was a lot bigger than me, and my hands were smaller.

Geez, my hands are small anyway. I can't even play Guitar Hero on difficult because my fingers can't reach the first and last buttons at the same time.

"Just relax," Axel whispered, his voice hushed. I could feel the heat through his gloves; his body heat made his skin feel like a heating pad.

I didn't say anything, but nodded carefully as he bit the black leather gloves off and set them to the side. He began touching me, feeling my cheek and sliding his hands along the curves of my pale body. His eyes seemed glued to me, and I felt embarrassed.

What I was embarrassed about, I'm not sure-maybe it was the fact that I've never been touched that way by a guy before? Yeah. That had to be it.

"Axel..." The word burned onto my tongue.

He gave me one of those arrogant smirks, pulling me up to where my head rested against the flower printed pillows that I'd flipped to the cool side many times that night.

"This'll only hurt for a minute, I promise." I had my eyes closed at this point, but felt his fingers wrap around my panties and pull them down.

I heard an unzipping sound-his coat; Then another; his pants.

I'm sure that I bled when he pushed into me, but my mind was stuck in an euphoric daze. The stars on the ceiling frolicked along the white walls much faster now.

As he continued rolling into my, I put my forearm over my eyes. My body was breaking into a sweat, and there was nothing I could do to stop it; I didn't want to stop it.

It felt...right, somehow.

Axel continued until he rode out his orgasm, then plopped next to me, sliding an arm around my neck. He stared upwards and began saying something to me, but I couldn't understand him.

I heard the words, but they were muffled, as if he'd spoken to me from underwater. But with Axel that wouldn't be likely.

I felt myself losing consciousness, my eyes growing heavy.

When I closed them, everything became silent again.


End file.
